taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Tapping
Amanda Tapping (born 28 August 1965, age 48) is a Canadian actress, producer and director. She is best known for portraying Samantha Carter in the Canadian-American military science fiction television series Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. She also starred as Helen Magnus in the Syfy Channel series Sanctuary. She is an executive producer and the leading lady of Sanctuary, playing Dr. Helen Magnus. She has one daughter, Olivia B., born on March 22, 2005. Amanda's favorite villain and others, is Apophis because he's her first. Early life and education Born in Rochford, Essex, England, she moved with her family to Ontario, Canada when she was three years old. She attended North Toronto Collegiate Institute where she excelled in environmental science and drama. However, when she finished in 1984, she decided to focus her attention on drama, attending the University of Windsor School of Dramatic Arts in Windsor, Ontario. Acting career After graduation Tapping continued to study theatrical arts while performing in several stage productions. She appeared in several television commercials and played a variety of roles in television and film productions, such as The Outer Limits and The X-Files. She also formed a comedy troupe, the "Random Acts", with collaborators Katherine Jackson and Anne Marie Kerr, in Toronto in the early 1990s. Tapping is best known for her portrayal of Samantha Carter in the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1, which debuted in 1997. After SG-1 aired its final episode, Tapping reprised the role of Samantha Carter on Stargate Atlantis as the new commander of the Atlantis expedition. In season five however, Tapping's role on the show was reduced to that of "special guest-star" with only occasional appearances due to her choosing to focus attention on the development of a new series for Syfy called Sanctuary. The show expanded on an original series of eight webisodes released on the internet in 2007. The bulk of the scenery and characters were entirely green screen and CGI creations. Tapping served as both star and executive producer of the show. Tapping was reportedly working with William Shatner on a 2011 animated webisode series "The Zenoids", written by Alan Dean Foster. Tapping and Shatner voice characters and Tapping is executive producer. In 2007, she won a Canadian Comedy Award for Best Actress for her role in the short film Breakdown. On September 18, 2012, she was cast as an angel named Naomi on the season 8 of TV series Supernatural. She was a recurring character who appeared in 7 episodes. Directing experience Tapping's first directing experience was during the seventh season of Stargate SG-1 on an episode titled "Resurrection", written by co-star Michael Shanks. She directed the seventh episode of Sanctuary season two titled "Veritas". She has directed three episodes (6, 8 and 10) of Primeval: New World and one episode (2.12) of Continuum. Personal life As of 2004, Tapping lives with her husband, Alan Kovacs, in Vancouver, British Columbia. She has one daughter, Olivia, born on 22 March 2005. Tapping has two living brothers, Richard and Christopher. A third brother, Steven, died in December 2006. Theatre *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''The Lion in Winter'' as "Alais Capet" *''Steel Magnolias'' – West End Theater *''Look Back in Anger'' as "Alison" (1986) *''Children of a Lesser God'' as "Sarah" (1987) *''The Taming of the Shrew'' as "Bianca" (1988) *''Noises Off'' *''The Shadow Walkers'' Filmography *''Legend of Earthsea (TV miniseries)'' (2004) *''Proof Positive'' (2004-) *''Traffic'' (2004) *''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) *''Stuck'' (2002) *''The Void'' (2001) *''Blacktop'' (2000) *''Stargate SG-1'' (1997-2007) *''Booty Call'' (1997) *''The Donor'' (1997) *''What Kind of Mother Are You?'' (1996) *''Golden Will: The Silken Laumann Story'' (1996) *''Remembrance'' (1996) *''Flash Forward'' (1996) *''Degree of Guilt'' (1995) *''The Haunting of Lisa'' (1995) *''Net Worth'' (1995) *''Rent-A-Kid'' (1995) Category:Females